


The King Who Wanted it All

by HandsomTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Soft sex, Truth or Dare, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomTooru/pseuds/HandsomTooru
Summary: A romance between two childhood friends. What will happen between them? Will it be happy or will it only cause them pain? Who knows...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herecomestesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestesun/gifts).



> AHHH! I totally forgot about my account but I'm back to make this for someone who requested this ship and idea to me! I really hope they like it!

It was a rainy Saturday morning, hearing his bing from a message Oikawa finally sat up in his bed with a sigh reaching for his phone seeing the message was from Iwaizumi. He shook his head slightly with a smile. “Ah, why must he call me Shittykwa…” He quickly replied to the message before getting out of his bed walking to the closest grabbing clothes. Hearing his phone once again, he ran after to his phone looking at his phone seeing it wasn’t Iwaizumi who sent a message this time, sitting his phone back down he walked to his bathroom taking a shower before. He quickly washed his hair and body rinsing it. He turned the water off reaching for his towel to wrap it around his waist, grabbing another towel he started to dry his hair, then the rest of his body quickly got dressed. He headed for the laundry room where he threw his dirty clothes and towels into the basket. “What am I going to do? I totally forgot I was supposed to hang out with Iwa-chan today… But I made other plans by accident. Do I cancel my plans with Makki or aski Iwa-chan if it’s okay to bring Makki along?” Shaking his head he went back to his room still thinking about what he should do. 

It was almost time for him to meet Iwaizumi, he quickly pulled out his phone sending a message to Iwaizumi telling him that he had to cancel plans with him, without realizing that he meant to send that message to Hanamaki instead. He grabbed his things and put his shoes on heading to the place him and Iwaizumi were supposed to meet. 15 minutes passed and there was no sign of Iwaizumi. He sighed softly looking at the time wondering what could have happened. Another 20 minutes had passed and Iwaizumi still no sign of him. He got irritated and called Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan! Where are you? We had plans today remember…” “Yeah I remembered, but you sent me a message telling me we had to cancel.” Iwaizumi sounds annoyed with Oikawa. “I didn’t send you a message, I sent that to Hanamaki! So where are you?” Oikawa shouted with a hurt tone in his voice. “I’m hanging out with Kyōtani since you canceled- Wait, Hanamaki? You had plans with Hanamaki today? Damn Shittykwa, I thought we were friends.” He said with a teasing tone. “W… We are friends! You are the one who didn’t show up and went out with another person!” He hung up the phone, calling up Hanamaki instead and asking him where they should meet.” 

“Can you believe he didn’t show up? Tck…” Hanamaki looked at Oikawa with a funny look on his face. “Oi, are you jealous of Kyōtani? That he’s with your precious Iwa~” Oikawa glared at him sighing deeply. “Huh?! ME? Jealous of him…! HA. Iwa-chan is my childhood friend, he should be jealous of ME!” Hanamaki looked at Oikawa and started to laugh at him. “Hahaha...hah… Oikawa, you should hear yourself right now. You sound like you are in love with Iwaizumi.” In love with Iwa… Me? He thought about what Hanamaki said, before he could come up with a response. “So you’re not going to deny it? Hmm… Maybe I should tell him.” Oikawa shot up from his seat, looking at his friend sitting next to him. “NO! I am not in love Iwa-chan…! I just really appreciate him and he’s my childhood friend. That’s all…” He sat back down sighing softly. I am in love with him… No I can’t be. He’s just a really good friend of mine. I can’t possibly love him, and he wouldn’t even like me. He always calls me Shittykwa and always hits me. Hanamaki looked at his friend who’s sitting there silently, with a smirk on his face. He sent a message to Iwaizumi telling him to bring Kyōtani to the place where he and Oikawa were currently at. He was bored and wanted to see how Oikawa would react seeing his “Precious Iwa-Chan” with another man. 

It only took Iwaizumi and Kyōtani 5 minutes to show up to the place Hanamaki told them to be at. “Oh what do we have here? Shittykwa being with another friend other than me.” He gently nudged Oikawa, smirking at him. “What the hell…? Why did you show up and bring HIM with you?” Kyōtani glared at Oikawa, sighing deeply before grabbing him by the shirt. “Iwaizumi said Hanamaki invited us to join him. So what’s your problem?!” Iwaizumi had to pull Kyōtani away from Oikawa. “Whoa! Clam down will you. He's only acting like a child because I didn’t show up because he cancelled on me.” Oikawa stood up from his chair walking away from the table where his friend was, well besides one. “I’m going home. If you need me, don’t. I don’t feel like dealing with anything at the moment.” They all looked at Oikawa, then back at each other what’s gotten into Oikawa. “What was that about, Hanamaki?” Hanamaki told Iwaizumi that he teased and how he reacted about being with another person. Iwaizumi sighed deeply, pulling out his phone, texting Oikawa. “Damnit Oikawa respond to my damn message.” He usually responds when Iwaizumi messages him, but not this time. Oikawa didn’t understand why he felt the way he did and it bothered him to see him with Kyōtani. “Fuck… why am I even like this… I don’t understand it.” Sighing as he’s walking home. He looked at his phone seeing the message from Iwaizumi, he just deleted the message without reading it. He opened the door to his house going straight to his room lying down in his bed throwing his phone at the end of his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still so early but Oikawa didn’t feel like doing anything after what happened, he didn’t even feel like eating. He decided that he will just go to sleep without eating that day. It was exactly 10 PM when Oikawa finally woke back up, with a sigh he rolled onto his side to get out of bed. Hearing a loud thump, he looked at the floor seeing his phone lying on the floor. Not bothering to pick it up, he walked to the living room sitting down on the couch turning on the TV putting on his favorite show. “Ah… I hate this. I don’t know why I’m feeling jealous…” Oikawa shook his head. Come on Oikawa stop thinking about this, it’s not good for you. Oikawa looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was already midnight. “WAIT! Midnight…? It was just 10 not that long ago. How did the time go by that fast.” Iwaizumi should be asleep at this time Oikawa thought, he got up quickly and headed for his room to grab his phone. “Maybe I’ll text hi-” Twenty new messages from Iwaizumi? He never messages me that much, he thought to himself with a sad sigh. Oikawa sent Iwaizumi a message explaining that it was just a misunderstanding and he wanted to talk to him in person. 

It only took a minute before Iwaizumi called him on the phone and told him that he’s already on his way to see Oikawa. “Wait, Iwa-chan! It’s 12 in the morning, you can’t show u-” Iwaizumi sighed deeply before interrupting him. “Shut up Oikawa, I’m coming over. Unlock the door now.” And he hung up the phone. Huh? What’s going on? He lost for words, he didn’t know what just happened… But he went to the front door and unlocked the door sitting back on the couch. Shaking his head, he looked through all the messages Iwaizumi sent him. Iwaizumi felt guilty for what happened? Why… It was all my fault. 10 minutes later Iwaizumi comes through his front door, walking straight over to Oikawa. “Listen, Shit-, Now Oikawa. I’m sorry for what happened today… no yesterday. I didn’t know how you felt about this.” He sat next to Oikawa looking at him. “Iwa-chan, no. It’s my fault, I should have made sure I was texting the right person. I was the one who caused all of this.” Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh. “That’s not what I’m talking about dumbass. I’m talking about how you feel about me. Hanamaki told me how you reacted about this whole thing. I’ve known you for so long, I can tell what you are thinking.” Oikawa moved away from Iwaizumi, shaking his head. “W… What are you talking about? I only see you as a g...good friend Iwa-chan! You and Makki are mistaking…” he looked away from Iwaizumi hiding his face from him. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to look at him. Iwaizumi stood up and pulled Oikawa into his arms, whispering softly to him. “It’s okay Oikawa, you don’t have to admit to it yet. I’ll be there for you whenever you want to tell me.” Sighing deeply, he let go of Oikawa turning his back to him. “Well I’ll be heading home now, I’ll see you on Monday at school Oikawa. YOU better not avoid me either or I will hit you.” 

Iwaizumi walked to the front door leaving Oikawa’s house, shutting the door behind him. “Dammit… I should have told him how I felt instead, then maybe he would have accepted me and told me his feelings…” He walked to his house with a sad expression on his face, clearing his thoughts about what happened. “I’ll just wait until he’s ready to tell me.” Walking back to his room he got into his bed closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with Oikawa. “Dammit! Why did I just leave? I could have stopped all of this…” Lying back down on his bed he closed his eyes. Two hours passed and Iwaizumi was finally able to fall asleep somehow. 

What just happened? Why did Iwaizumi say all those things… He couldn’t stop thinking about it. “Iwa-chan… could you possibly love me? Or am I just imagining it? Ah, I’m just overthinking it. He couldn’t possibly love me, there’s no way.” He shook head, sitting back on the couch putting his hands over his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Iwaizumi said. Oikawa turned the TV off lying down on the couch grabbing his phone, he wanted to talk about what happened with someone, but he didn’t know who. Hanamaki? No, he would tell him he was right rubbing in his face. Matsukawa? Yes, that’s the person he could talk about this with. He sent him a message asking if they could meet somewhere and talk tomorrow, he even left the time and place up to Matsukawa. A few minutes later he received a message from his friend telling him the time and place where they should meet. Oikawa replied, telling him not to invite Hanamaki or Iwaizumi along. He didn't want to see Iwaizumi nor Hanamaki just yet. He wanted to be clear of his feelings and Iwaizumi’s feelings. Getting that selleted he was finally able to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning~ Next chapter will be NSFW with slight angst.

The alarm on Oikawa’s clock woke him from his sleep, rolling over to see what time it was. Hm… Two hours before I meet Matsukawa. Getting out of his bed, he went straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast before getting ready to meet his friend. “I wonder what Iwa is doing today… No, stop thinking about him until I understand my feelings.” Sighing sadly, he put the dishes away heading for his room to grab clean clothes to take a quick shower. Oikawa turned the water on in his shower to warm the water up, taking his shirt off, throwing it on the floor, slowly pulled his shorts and boxers down, letting them fall to ground around his ankles. Getting into the warm water in shower, he let out a soft sight. “Ahh… This is what I needed after yesterday.” He held his head under the water letting the water fall down his body before grabbing him shampoo pouring some onto his hand, he began to wash his hair humming softly to himself. Rinsing his hair, he grabbed his soap as he began to wash his body letting the water to fall down his body rinsing the soap off his body. After a few more minutes he turned off the water, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist to get out of the shower. He quickly got dressed, heading for his room first to check his phone. A message from Mattsun? “Okay, I guess I'll be over there after I finish getting ready…” Setting his phone down he grabbed a pair of socks putting them on. Leaving his dirty clothes and towel lying on the floor, he grabbed his phone and headed for the front door putting on his shoes and headed to the place they were supposed to meet at. 

“Oi! Oikawa, I’m over here.” Matsukawa came around the corner looking at his friend. “So, what happened between you and Iwaizumi? That’s the only time you ask to talk to me without him around.” Oikawa eyes widened hearing what Matsukawa said. “I… I don’t know what you mean, but there’s something I don’t understand.” He shook his head looking at his friend. Matsukawa looked confused about everything. “Okay? Then tell me what happen-” He was interrupted by none other than Wakatoshi Ushijima. “Excuse me, but can I have a word with you Oikawa?” Oikawa glared at him, “No. Now leave-” Wakatoshi took no for an answer and grabbed Oikawa and dragged him away. “It’ll only be for a few minutes, We’ll be right back.” Pinning Oikawa against the wall he looked straight at him. “You never answered my question. What will it be? Yes or no?” Oikawa took a deep breath glaring at Wakatoshi again. “No. Now leave me the fuck alone.” Oikawa shoved the other man away from him trying to get back to his friend. “Why? Is it because of Iwaizumi?” “Maybe it is… Why do you even care?” Wakatoshi grabbed Oikawa and pulled him into a hug. “Maybe because it’s because I want you.” 

Iwaizumi was walking down the street, seeing Wakatoshi holding Oikawa. It pissed him off seeing another man hugging the person he was in love with. He ran to where Wakatoshi and Oikawa were. “What do you think you’re doing?! Let go of him.” Letting out a deep sigh, Wakatoshi glared at Iwaizumi. “No. No I will not. I want him, so I’ll make him mine.” Hearing those words, it pissed Iwaizumi off more. “Huh? Did I just hear you correctly?” Nodding his head, he forced Oikawa to look at him leaning closer, about to kiss him on the lips. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Smirking at him, he let Oikawa go. “Why do you care so much? You couldn’t even tell him how you feel.” Turning away from the two, Wakatoshi left. “If you don’t hurry up, I’ll just take him for myself.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close to him wrapping his arms around him. “Oikawa, listen. I don’t know how to say this but…” He took a deep breath looking at him. “I love you. I loved for a long time, I just never knew how to tell you until now. I couldn’t stand seeing him hold you.” Oikawa gently gripped the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt. “I… Iwa-chan… I love you too. That’s how I felt seeing you with HIM yesterday…” Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s check, leaning closer to him kissing him softly on the lips, seeing Oikawa blush slightly. “Oikawa, will you be my boyfriend?” Nodding his head, hearing those words leave Iwaizumi’s lips. “Yes I’ll be your boyfriend, Iwa-chan.” Matsukawa walked around the corner seeing Iwaizumi and Oikawa holding each other, staring at them confused. “What did I miss? I’m really confused. You know what, nevermind. But are you two now dating… or?” The two boys nodded at the same time looking at each other laughing softly. “Okay then… So Oikawa, do you still need to talk? Or can I go home.” Looking at Oikawa with a concerned expression. “Uh, actually no… But you can still hang out with us if you want.” Shaking his head softly. “No, I’m good. I don’t want to interrupt the two lovers.” Teasing them slightly, waving his hand. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow Oikawa, Iwaizumi. Take care.”


End file.
